


【J禁／智翔】fondness ①（R）

by Yuki_guo



Series: J禁／OS [6]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 09:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_guo/pseuds/Yuki_guo
Summary: ＋與實際團體無關





	【J禁／智翔】fondness ①（R）

1.喉結

在咽下因為方才過於激烈的親吻而無法吞嚥的津汁時，喉結稍微滑動。上仰的頭顱讓下顎到鎖骨間的線條變得緊繃，潮紅的面頰蔓延到耳尖與脖子。  
大野智斂下眼簾，再次彎腰湊近，將溫熱的舌尖貼上凸起、含住像果實般的顆粒，感受它在嘴裡的移動。  
櫻井不敢動作，只能緊攀住男人的肩頭，感覺到濕熱的舌在肩頸處徘徊、啃咬出紅痕，再落下輕柔的吻。

「逃不了的，兄さん。」

ーー我們都逃避不了彼此的。

2.胸膛

不如女孩子一樣柔軟卻富有韌性的身體，大野智將手貼上訓練有素的胸肌，指間可以看見未被碰觸就已經立挺的乳首正巍巍顫抖，仿佛發出誘人香氣的糖果。  
但大野智並不急於舔拭，而是用指甲輕搔乳暈，在看見櫻井咬著衣服下緣的嘴唇微微顫抖地發出嗚咽時輕笑。以指腹用力捏住紅點，聲音溫柔的仿佛兄長無微不至的關懷，眼下的情況卻是情色的要命。

「不可以鬆口喔，翔くん。」

他跨坐在櫻井的腹部，伏下身子，將舌尖來回舔拭撥弄乳首，抬頭觀察。櫻井雙眉垂下，髮絲因為熱氣已經黏膩在額間，衣服布料被唾液染成一圈深色，滿臉通紅的望著自己，慾望與情愫在圓滾的雙眼中流連。

他清楚櫻井翔想要什麼。

雙唇在蜻蜓點水的吻過後是過於用力的吸吮，終於得到想要的讓櫻井不自覺的挺起身子，索取更多的快感。

「……真是個貪心鬼呢。」

3.背脊

羽毛似的輕撫過完美的腹肌線條，掌心的最後目的停在被翻過的身子，櫻井乖巧的將頭埋進枕頭內，平坦而白皙的背脊上有著仿佛會長出羽翼的兩肩胛骨。

未來的哪天，他也將展開雙翼，飛馳而逝。

大野智以顫抖的指尖摩挲凸起的痕跡，在上頭落下吻，如虔誠的教徒，為信仰低身屈服。

櫻井仿佛感受到大野智的不安，轉過頭來。眼尾的嫣紅與滿溢而出的淚水滑落面頰，卻讓大野智的胸口糾結了起來。

他反射性的笑了起來，像是為了給櫻井翔安心，也為了掩飾自己開始動搖的內心。

4.臀部

白皙的軟肉被五指掐住，溢出掌心外的地方有著紅腫的手指痕跡，不規則的搓揉捏握，敏感的後庭也跟著被拉扯。  
臀部因為趴下的動作而撅起，腰窩偏瘦、若是稍微側身便能看見肚臍環過去留下的痕跡。  
將雙腿微微張開，滴滴答答的體液沿著大腿肉流下淫蕩的水印。

「啊、別……」

無視身下人的推拒，大野智從將要落下的體液開始，沿著路線向上舔凈。以品嚐美食的姿態吸吮咬緊，撓癢著櫻井的心頭，淺淺的快意不足以滿足兩人，卻又為這樣過於緩慢而逼著人忍耐的羞恥姿態與節奏而顫抖著興奮。

今夜的重頭戲才正要揭幕。

5.キミ

如搗樁般的力道次次深入，不知饞足的小貓嗚咽著呻吟，身體緊繃著拱起，將要達到高點的情慾立挺著冒出白濁。男人的手被另一雙手緊扣，唇瓣被另一對嘴唇封死，大腿大開著被人操弄，液體與水漬聲交雜、肉體與囊袋拍打的撞擊聲加入，譜出不甚規律的樂章。  
過長的性愛讓兩人都變得不知節制，一個使勁操弄、另一個則軟聲接受，彼此挑逗著、噴灑著、喊叫著。

－－為了性而耽溺、為了愛而沉淪，讓我看見你無人知曉的一面。

好嗎，翔くん？

**Author's Note:**

> 就是......結合我自己的癖好的小肉文......u////u！  
不知道有哪些跟各位有重疊～或是沒寫到的也可以來分享一下！  
我本來還要寫腳踝但是想剛好湊5題所以就pass了！><（爆  
是有點黑的、在性事上充滿佔有慾的O跟順從的S！
> 
> 謝謝看到這邊&喜歡的大家><！


End file.
